Found At Last
by Cheetah192119
Summary: The Uchihas are watching a breaking news report of a business man busted with a sex slave scandal. They knew the man and never liked him, but what happens when a familiar name and picture comes up of the found victims that seem to have no known attachmen


**Author's Note**:

**Important Notice for readers of** **Path To Memory and Recovery****:**

The fic named above is going to be put on hold for a short period of time. I am kind of at a writer's block. I know what is going on, but I don't like the way I wrote it so I am rewriting and revising. I may write the other one first though I like the second or third one coming first. My apologies for taking so long, but I got busier and lazier. I will try to get on it soon. Meanwhile I have this oneshot and maybe some others or another chapter story coming that is better developed. I am still not sure so I will get back to you after a while when I am more certain.

**Found At Last Summary**: The Uchihas are watching a breaking news report of a business man busted with a sex slave scandal. They knew the man and never liked him, but what happens when a familiar name and picture comes up of the found victims that seem to have no known attachments. Could it really be the blond boy that went missing seven years ago? AU, Shoneai WARNING

**Disclaimer**: I own no Naruto content just the story and the particular content of this story.

On with the story:

………**Found At Last**………

"This morning we reported on the Orochimaru case." The news reporter started the emergency report that interrupted show the two ravened haired individuals and one red haired individual were watching. It went on about Orochimaru, a big business owner who had an underground sex slave business. It turns out that most of the sex slaves were missing people who had been taken at different ages and from different parts of Japan.

"Well I doubt Orochimaru will be coming on to you anymore Sasuke." The oldest raven haired man, Itachi Uchiha told his raven haired younger brother in an uninterested fashion though a small smirk was almost visible.

"I always knew something about that man wasn't right." The younger brother Sasuke Uchiha replied just as monotone and detached. The three were in Sasuke's home. Sasuke and his brother were pale skinned gorgeous males. The red haired female, Kyuubi, was just as gorgeous, but tan and Itachi's fiancé. Itachi and Kyuubi stopped by to visit Sasuke. It was a tradition in a way. "I admit that I did not expect him to be involved in something like this, much less be the main operator, but somehow it does not surprise me." Sasuke said as he heard the news report for the umpteenth time that day.

"No one really usually expects these things. This is very disturbing. According to the reporters some of the victims are just children or were taken as children." Kyuubi said with sadness in her voice replacing her usual mirth filled one. The Uchiha's are not known for showing much emotion, but for those they cared for they had ways of showing they cared. Itachi tightened his gentle grip on Kyuubi to let her know he was there for her. The idea of what the victims went through was very horrifying even to an Uchiha.

"We are reporting again with new information. Some of the victims have been identified. Some of these people's families have been notified, but some are unreachable. This particular report is to hopefully find friends or family that know these victims and will come to take them home. We have received permission from these victims to do this broadcast. Pictures from when they went missing along with current age and names will be provided. The following people have been identified: Hina Tsubaki age 15, Jason Miles age 9, Lina Shuichi age 25, twins Kouji and Koiji Minomoto ages 15, Tina Gee age 19, Leon Tekeheshi age 24, Domon Sekakai age 17, Naruto Uzumaki age 20,-" The news reporter kept going, but Neither of the ravens were listening anymore as a half full coffee cup fell and shattered spilling black warm coffee all over the carpeted floor. Both males have stiffened and the red head is in deep thought. They all stare at a picture of a 13 year old smiling blonde boy with three whisker-like scars on each cheek.

"Isn't that," Kyuubi started, but had to pause. She was pretty sure, but she almost hoped that they would say no. "Isn't that the boy in the pictures on your mantle? The one you said went missing almost 7 years ago?" Her voice was shaky and her face horror stricken. She knew the answer. Their reactions to his name and picture told it all, but she didn't want to believe it.

"That bas****," it was a whisper that in a room so quiet was still almost unheard. The two Uchihas both looked so shattered and unusual emotion to see on the calm collected and almost outwardly emotionless Uchihas.

Kyuubi had never seen the two so destroyed. She knew their distress. They had told her about the boy when she asked about him. He was in many pictures on the mantle. They explained that they were all close, but he went missing at the age of thirteen. His apartment still had everything in it. He lived alone because he grew up in an orphanage until he got an agreement to live on his own. They put people on the case, but no trace was left of him. They searched for three years until the search was called off. They had moved addresses about a year after that and the Uchihas were secretive about their address.

"I can't believe…" Itachi started, but he couldn't seem to finish the sentence. The horror-stricken look on his face said it all though.

"He had him all this time and he didn't," Sasuke choked on his words then. "He took him and," Sasuke was sort of in shock. Having that company even at their young ages meant they knew Orochimaru well. A friend of the family ran the company, but they were required to meet the business partners and associates. Sasuke was eight when he and Itachi first met Orochimaru. They had to see him more frequently as they got more involved with the company. Questions swam in Sasuke's head, "Did Orochimaru target Naruto because of them? Had he already been targeted before meeting he saw Naruto with the Uchihas? Did this happen because Naruto knew Sasuke and Itachi"? Somehow Sasuke felt these questions may never be answered.

They almost didn't hear the phone as it rang shrilly. It stopped, but then rang again. It was Kyuubi who picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Is this Uchiha Sasuke's residence?" The voice on the phone inquired.

"Ah, but he is kind of busy if you could call back later." Kyuubi responded.

"I don't think you understand. It is important." The voice said.

"Just a minute," Kyuubi told the person. She looked to Sasuke and hesitated for a minute. "Sasuke someone is on the phone and they say it is important." Sasuke absentmindedly took the phone being offered and almost dropping it in his loose grip as he put it to his ear.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The voice asked.

Sasuke's response was delayed, but he said, "Yes this is he."

"This is Kakashi. I apologise for not calling sooner, but finding you was awfully difficult. I was afraid I would not be able to reach you for a while. I am calling in regard to Uzumaki Naruto whom you were searching for four years ago. We busted Orochimaru this morning, I am sure you heard. Uzumaki Naruto was among the victims. I am sorry for the misfortune, but at least he is no longer in danger." The person was now identified as Kakashi Hatake of Kyoto authorities who also knew Naruto through the Uchihas and Iruka one of their high school senseis and the closest thing Naruto had to a father. Kakashi was being formal due to his job. When the Uchihas moved they didn't contact too many people and the company does not give out personal information.

Sasuke had calmed down his rage a little and now just wanted to bring Naruto back to them. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Konahagure Hospital," Kakshi said. "I am going to call Iruka and then head over there." Kakashi answered and was not surprised when the line went dead before he finished his sentence.

Sasuke relayed the information to Itachi and Kyuubi and they were now hurriedly getting ready to go to Konahagure Hospital. Kyuubi opted to drive as the other two might get them killed trying to get to the hospital too quickly. She understood their anxiousness and worry though.

**___**_**Time Skip**_**___**

They arrived within two hours as it was in another city. They went to the front desk to inquire the blonde's room.

"How may I help you all?" The receptionist at the desk asked.

"We are looking for a Naruto Uzumaki that came in today." Itachi calmly said even though he was nowhere near calm.

The receptionist looked the blonde up while asking about their relation to the blonde. Itachi told her they were cousins. "He is in room 333." She said giving them visitor passes. They thanked her and quickly walked to the elevator to go to the third floor. The accent felt like eternity and the suffocating heavy atmosphere was almost unbearable. When they finally reached the room both seemed to hesitate at the door. Iruka and Kakashi joined them within seconds having just got there not a minute after they did. Kakashi had to take care of some things on the scene and get Iruka. All seemed to be unable to open the door and it was Itachi who finally opened it. They quietly walked in and sitting up in the hospital bed by the window was the blonde boy, no man, they had been missing for 7 years. He had not noticed them as he stared out the window and the breeze from outside rustled his longish hair. From what they could see he had a few visible scars not covered by the hospital gown or the bed cover. He looked older now, but it was definitely him. It was Sasuke who finally spoke.

"Naruto?" It was tentative and had a tinge of fear. The blonde visibly stiffened and then slowly turned around. His eyes were slightly dull, but wide with surprise and disbelief.

"Sasuke, Itachi, mina," Was the whispered reply. Tears shined in those dull eyes. Everyone, but Kyuubi seemed to move at the same time. They all went up to the blonde asking questions and hugging the living daylights out of him. Even the Uchihas put in a hug and a question here or there. Kyuubi looked on with her own unshed tears. She had not seen the two Uchihas this happy in a while especially the younger one. They had tried to move on, but she could see it every now and then. They will deny it, but she knew and she suspected it to be about the blond. From what they say he was a big part of their lives and helped them move on after their family's mysterious murder. She suspected there was more between Sasuke and Naruto on Sasuke's part at least. She would catch him staring at the picture on the verge of tears and he had other pictures of him hidden in places and he would stare at those for hours. She would wait for them to be ready to introduce her. They all looked so happy. She almost didn't hear when she was called over. She slowly walked over.

"Naruto this is Kyuubi, my fiancé." Itachi said softly while giving Kyuubi a fond look as he took her hand when she came over.

"I am pleased to meet you Kyuubi-nee-chan." Naruto said as he bowed slightly to her. The collective thought of, "Why is he trying to hide his sorrow?" went through everyone's head.

"I am also pleased to meet you." Kyuubi said hugging him. He returned her hug.

"Oh you have visitors? I am happy for you Naruto-kun." A nurse said walking in and all heads turn to look at the young pink haired nurse.

"Arigato Sakura-chan" Naruto said smiling happily. His eyes were starting to shine again as he stayed in the company of his friends that are like his family.

"You all must be Naruto-kuns family?" She asked as she tried to find the resemblances.

"We are the closest thing to it." Kakashi provided.

"Ah, Naruto told me he was an orphan so I understand now. Well I will tell you his condition then if it is okay with Naruto." Sakura said looking to the blond for permission. Naruto took a moment, but nodded. So Sakura went on with the report, "Naruto has a multitude of scars including interior scaring on his lower regions, but he will physically be fine." She announced. She paused here to let it sink in and then continued. "It is suspected that there will be trauma from this experience and he will suffer some sort of mental disorder from it. He should be watched for signs of Depression or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder among other things. Any irregular or worry-some behavior should be reported. I assume you will be taking him home soon?" She asked. All of their heads nodded an affirmative.

"When can we take him home?" Sasuke asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Tonight actually, as I said his physical condition is acceptable to leave. We will prescribe a physiatrist due to the nature of his situation." Sakura answered as she checked his vital signs and charts. She set the charts down as she turned to them with a smile.

"Sakura-chan, how are the others?" Naruto asked breaking the silence that descended over the room.

"Their conditions vary, but the specific ones you asked for are still in the same condition, but Haku-kun is looking better. He also has a visitor to see him." Sakura informed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew what the next question would be. "Not to mention many of the younger ones are not only asking about you, but many of their parents have been found and are either here or on their way."

"Ah I am glad. It is nice to know everyone is still okay." Naruto said with a small relieved smile. They had all been through torture. For most of them the acts they had to perform were not consensual or pleasant in any way. Some people were just sick with their twisted ideas of _play_ and it tended to be painful. Orochimaru always had the weirdest and sometimes most painful _toys_. Even if someone liked the experience or didn't find it as horrible as another they were all still prisoners. Most hadn't seen the sun for years. Some people were secretly taken to people while others never left the building. It was horrid and many had been there longer than he or at younger ages than he. He tried to be there for anybody who needed or wanted a friend. Many already showed signs of mental trauma and some went crazy. Some people died or managed to find ways to kill themselves. He couldn't save them all and it broke his heart. They were not usually beat, but the _fun_ the clients would have could be considered painful. Naruto shuddered briefly and figured it was time to get his mind off of this. "I will keep calling to ask about their well being." He proclaimed with a weak smile.

Sakura sadly smiled and replied, "I knew you would." She then bid the occupants good day and exited to check on other patients.

"So besides Itachi finally loosening up what has everyone been up to?" Naruto asked trying to bring back his mirthful jokester side.

Itachi smirked and said, "Couldn't resist could you?" He could not be upset with the comment as it was true and he was too relieved the blond was found. He was a little worry the blond was trying to hide his sorrow for their sakes, but at least for now he would not press on it.

"Dobe," Sasuke said fondly with no trace of malice or taunt.

"Teme" Naruto replied as he weekly crossed his arms, but like Sasuke only fondness lay there.

"Well Kakashi finally got Iruka to go out with him and they have been together for about six years. As you know Itachi is expected to marry and the company is doing well." Sasuke said answering the blonde's question. The others slightly chuckled as Kakashi held a blushing, but smiling Iruka, and Itachi and Kyuubi smirked. Kakashi suggested that they get something to eat from the hospital cafeteria or something. Everyone understood the meaning behind it.

"I am not hungry." Sasuke dead panned.

"I didn't think you would be." Kakashi softly said as he led the way to the door. When they had all left the room was full of silence. It was surprising as to who broke it.

"I knew you were alive." Sasuke said and even though his face remained stoic his eyes were endless deaths of emotion.

"Teme was there really ever any doubt? I am not that easy to get rid of." Naruto responded opening his arms as wires moved with them. Sasuke lost all composure and went to those waiting arms. He was mindful of the needles and wires, but he gripped the dobe tightly. He knew not if anything would hurt, but Naruto said nothing as he too held on tightly. Sasuke buried his head in the crook of the blondes neck. He was close to tears, but he refused to cry. Naruto was already in tears which fell into Sasuke's hair. Naruto's nose was buried in Sasukes hair. They knew the others left them to have their true reunion alone.

"I thought I would never see you again you dobe." Sasuke whispered so brokenly Naruto tightened his embrace ignoring any pain it caused.

"I always believed in you." Naruto said with such conviction it almost broke the dams Sasuke had against his tears. He could not hold back the oncoming sob. The mirth in the blonde wanted to speak his thoughts of never thinking he would see the Uchiha cry, but he felt it was for another time. His heart wasn't much into teasing right now. He never felt he had to wear a mask around Sasuke. Sasuke always left him truly bare before him just as no matter what the Uchiha did to hide himself he was an open book to Naruto. Even now after seven years that has not changed.

The Uchiha did not want to wait anymore. He lifted his head and stared into the glassy eyes of his best friend, his beloved. He hesitated at first, but as if he suddenly got hold of strong conviction closed the gap between his lips and the blondes. The blonde did not stiffen or freak out. No matter what filth had dared kiss him in the last seven years whether roughly or gently he stiffened. With Sasuke there was no fear, no disgust, just all the trust in the world. They had just started to act on their desire to have more than friendship with each other when Naruto went missing. There were so many years of insecurity and pent up emotions between them now and all they cared about was remedying that. The kiss was chaste and no tongue was involved. It was reassurance that this was real, the other was real, and they were together again. The kiss ended and they rested their foreheads against each other before sharing a more passionate kiss in which their tongues danced together. It was short and Sasuke's head immediately returned to Narutos neck and finally, pride to the wind, Sasuke cried. Naruto understood and just held him as he whispered things of the past, of the now, and of what could be in the future crying his own tears silently. He continued his words of love to the Uchiha until the sobs quieted.

"You never moved on," The blonde whispered. He didn't know whether to be guilty or happy. He did not want the Uchiha to dwell on him. If he had been dead he would have wanted him to move on. Even in his capture he had hoped the Uchiha was happy whether or not he was ever rescued or escaped. He always put Sasuke's happiness as his main goal. However he couldn't help feeling happy he had waited.

"As if I could," Sasuke said roughly from crying and anger that he would even suggest it. "You are the only one you stupid dobe!" Sasuke was flustered. He had not cried since the massacre. Naruto tightened his grip and his tears renewed.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said.

"Don't apologize you idiot!" Sasuke's throat was itchy and his head hurt. There was nothing to apologize for, it was not his fault. "He will never so much as see you again after the trial. I promise you that. Never again will you be out of my protection."

"Do not trap me Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He knew the Uchiha possessive and protective streak and it would pain him if he could not have his freedom.

"You dobe, I wouldn't dream of it." Sasuke spoke more confidently now.

Naruto said nothing back, the two just continued to hold each other until Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke carefully detached himself and lay the blonde down again. He went to the bathroom in the room and washed his face. He stared in the mirror and for a long time he looked at his reflection without a feeling of total dispear. It would not be easy, but things were looking up. The blonde always brought him hope, even when he wasn't around. Sasuke always hoped to see the dobe again and now here they are. The others would be back soon. He gently washed Naruto's face with a cloth and waited by his bedside.

The others returned soon and saw the brief serene look on the younger Uchiha before the stoic look again. Itachi could tell that things were going to get btter now. His little brother could finally heal, Itachi was not delusional that he himself was not completely healed. Kyuubi helped a lot though. He had a feeling Kyuubi and Naruto would get along just fine especially if the blonde did not change too much in personality. His brother looked exhausted. It was time to go home. Naruto had a lot of goodbyes to do, but once they were done with that they left.

"See ya around Iruka sensei, Kakshi sensei." Naruto said as they prepared to go their separate ways. It was decided that at least for now he would stay with Sasuke. Sasuke was granted time off to watch over Naruto. Naruto knows nothing of this or he would have protested. For now he would be left oblivious.

"We will come visit soon Naruto. Take it easy." Iruka said engulfing the blonde in a fierce hug. The blonde returned with a smile on his face.

"It is time then," Kakashi said as he ruffled the blondes hair and looked at the Uchihas.

"I know you will take care of him," Iruka said as he waved to them all walking to his car with Kakashi. The Uchihas have given their address to Naruto's father figure. Now all that was left was the drive home. As they moved towards the car Naruto still reveled in feeling, smelling, hearing, tasting, and feeling the elements of nature again. He had been cooped up for so long and even when he was taken to a client he could not enjoy anything. It has been months since he was taken to a client. Now he could enjoy being outside. His skin was not as tan as before from lack of sun. His skin was naturally tan, but the lack of sun was bad for his health. He was almost sad when they reached the car and got in, almost.

He was finally home with the people he loved and now he had a new sister to get to know. Naruto sat beside Sasuke and after a few minutes in the road he could feel Sasuke's hand on his. Whoever didn't know the Uchiha well would wonder if he was cold blooded, but Naruto knew better. The hand on his was warm and caring. Naruto laced their fingers together and Sasuke closed his over Narutos. Itachi could see the interaction in the rear view mirror and it reaffirmed his belief that his little brother would heal.

When Naruto saw the house from the outside he could already see he would have to help Sasuke make it look lived in. He was glued to his spot outside the car. The front yard was beautiful and Naruto knew Sasuke would have a garden in the backyard for it was his secret joy. Naruto loved Sasuke's garden at the Uchiha house in Konaha. He finally took a step towards the house and he truly knew everything would be better now. Sasuke was beside him their fingers still laced. Sasuke was too relieved to try to live up to Uchiha pride about not showing affection in public. Itachi and Kyuubi followed behind them, Itachi drew Kyuubi close to him. At the door Sasuke unlocked the door and brought their laced hands to the "Welcome Home Sign" and then to the door knob. The past seven years, the upcoming trial, everything, but his family went to the back of his mind to be locked away for another time. Naruto was home. No one knew what the future held, but it does not matter at the moment for no one can take away yesterday or this moment.

…Owari…

**Author's Note**:

Well another one shot finished. Once again I apologise to not updating the other story for a bit and the announcement about this is above. Here is something for my readers and whoever else would like to read it. I like the way this one turned out and I hope you liked it too.

**Notices**:

Look out for more oneshots

&

Look out for the story "A Horse Is A Horse of Course"

Summary: The Uchihas own a large stretch of land and a variety of high quality horses from pets to race horses. However when a bewitched Golden Brown stallion with a blonde mane and tail helps Sasuke, what kind of journey does this start? WARNING shonenai at least, Sasunaru, AU

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


End file.
